Pomfrey's Assistant
by Mandemi
Summary: Hermione becomes Poppy's Assistant. When Snape is seriously injured, who will take care of him? Will the rest of the professors win at their conspiracy: Mr & Mrs. Snape? All Chapters Updated!
1. Chapters 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, J.K. Rowling does. I only invented some first names, spells and the plot. 

b**Chapter** 1/b

br  
"So, Miss Granger, you wish to apply for the Nurse's Assistant?" Asked Albus Dumbledore, head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was interviewing Hermione Granger for the job of Nurse's Assistant. With Voldermort on the loose, and Hogwarts considered a heaven for most, it never hurt to have too many people helping Poppy. After two months of training, Poppy would be leaving and whoever took the job, most likely the girl, no, the young lady on front of him would take her place. Poppy would be leaving to train mediwitches for in the field of battle. All this would happen two short months before September 1st, the day Hogwarts opened up to students.  
  
"Yes, yes I am." She smiled at Dumbledore and said: "I'm interested in a job that deals with healing."  
  
"Please, take a seat."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Would you like a drink, tea, or juice?" He poured some tea into a cup, pausing to see if she wanted any.  
  
"No, thank you." Albus smiled. An idea about match making came into his head. He put it aside, for the moment at least. He began to interview her.  
  
She smiled in return and began to answer his questions.  
  
After talking to Hermione for a half-hour, Albus had his mind made up. Hermione would be perfect for the job. She was kind, caring, could follow instructions, smart, and most important, she could think for herself.   
  
"Well thank you Mis-"  
  
"Please, call me Hermione, if only because I don't like my last name."  
  
"Well thank you Hermione. You have the job. You can start immediately, if you like. Poppy can show you to your rooms, I'm sure." She looked very happy that she had gotten the job. He escorted her out the door.  
  
"Poppy should be in the Infirmary, I suggest you go there." Hermione stopped, turned around and said:  
  
"Thank you!" He nodded and waved her off.  
  
  
The room was cozy, with a cheerful fire already in the fireplace. An overstuffed pale yellow couch stood against the windows, which were to the left as Hermione walked in, followed by Poppy. Bookshelves completely covered the whole back wall, and two doors led off the room from the right. Two wing chairs were in front of the fire, both of them in a large, cheerful, flowery print. Sheer curtains covered the windows, and a pale yellow over-curtain gave the room a sunny feeling. The walls were in the same pale yellow. Poppy walked over to the first door and opened it.  
  
"This is your bathroom, everything you need is in there, towels, and the like," Said Poppy. Hermione caught a glimpse of white walls and some more pale yellow accents before Poppy shut the door.  
  
"Over here," she said, "is your bedroom." She opened the door and walked in, motioning Hermione to do the same.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Like it, you've got to be kidding!" She exclaimed, "I love it!" The walls were in a darker shade of yellow, though it was still a pale color. A large bed stood to the left, and nightstands were on either side. A wardrobe stood in the corner furthest away, along with a desk and chair. Bookshelves covered the wall where the door was. Everything was the same color, making this room blend harmoniously with the others. As it was, Hermione's favorite color was exactly this color.  
  
"Wh-who decorated it? How did they know?" Stuttered Hermione now that she realized that whoever decorated had known her entirely too well.  
  
"It was a joint effort among all of the professors. It's what we always do when we get a new teacher or staff member. So you really like it? It was my idea to give you some plants." She gestured toward the bookshelves above the doorway, where three or four plants in pots stood.  
  
"Now, I must be going, the infirmary can't be left alone for too long, even if school hasn't started." She moved out of the bedroom and into the main living room.  
  
"Your trunk should be outside your door. You can start tomorrow, at 7.30, ok? Oh, and dinner tonight is in the teacher's lounge, at six. See you then!" Poppy gave Hermione a wave and set off.  


  
Hermione walked around the living room, thinking. It was good to be back at Hogwarts. She had graduated just a little under a year ago, and missed the school desperately during that year. She also missed Harry and Ron. Both had taken jobs as aurors, but they were still in the training academy, many miles away from Hogwarts. She missed them so much, she felt like crying. That was what happened when you spent all of your waking hours with people for seven years. Hermione glanced at the clock. It was now 4.30.  
  
"Enough of this nonsense. I need to unpack before dinner." Hermione opened the door and began the tedious process of unpacking.

****

bChapter 2/b

br

The first thing Hermione unpacked was a round tin music box, enchanted to play any music she put into it. Being a music lover, many types of music were in there, including wizard and Muggle. After placing the music box on the mantle piece, Hermione undid pictures from their wrappings and placed them around the music box. Many of them were of Harry, Ron and her. Some were of graduating, some of different years. All were of wizarding type, so they moved. Next she took books from her trunk, sighing. It would take much time to organize them into certain categories, and then by author. If only Harry and Ron had been here, with her! They would have helped, with much complaining, but they would have been here! Unwillingly, tears prickled in her eyes. She saw no reason to stop them from coming. So Hermione locked and bolted the door, to stop anyone from coming in, and let herself cry.  
  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, you are a sly fox! Do you think it would work?" asked Madame Hooch.  
  
"I think it might. He needs someone as a friend, and as a lover," replied Minerva McGonagall. "Any comments about setting Hermione and Severus up?" Minerva looked around.  
  
"A wonderful idea!"  
  
"How should we start?" After some murmurs of approval, the professors began their conspiracy.  
  
  
"Oh Severus, I was looking for you!" called Minerva. She smiled inwardly. This plan was way too good!  
  
Looking grouchy, Severus turned around and waited for her to catch up with him. They continued walking, together.  
  
"You wanted something?" His voice was grouchy, sarcastic, and overall mean. Normally he wouldn't be this way, she knew he had deep respect for her. Besides that, they were friends. Minerva also knew what was wrong with him, why he was acting this way. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been getting closer, and he would soon be called to a Death-Eater meeting. His dark mark must be hurting, surely, and she might convince him to see Hermione about it . .   
  
"Yes I did, Severus. The headmaster would like you to escort Hermione Granger to dinner. She hasn't been in Hogwarts since last year and he seems to think she might be lost on her way to dinner." Minerva watched him open and close his mouth like a fish. At that, she smiled, a real smile.  
  
"See you at dinner!"  
  
  
Hermione was just about finished unpacking. She would of finished sooner, except she had started crying in the middle of it. She placed a mirror on the wall next to the door with her wand. Now she was finished, her room, complete. The room looked great, as it had to begin with. Now it looked more lived in and comfortable. Just then, a knock sounded at the door. Hermione opened the door to see a very grouchy Snape. Hermione didn't think, but just said the first thing that came to her mouth.  
  
"What do Iyou/I want?" Hermione opened her mouth to apologize, but Snape beat her to it.  
  
"I have come to take you to dinner, Miss Granger," he said icily. He continued, "It is not of my own doing, believe me, if it had not been for Professor Dumbledore, I would not be here." At this, Hermione was speechless. She knew he was nasty, but what did he do? Eat lemons for breakfast? Hermione walked into the hall and locked her door with a flick of her wand.  
  
"Let us be off then," she said. "The sooner I'm out of your company, the better, in my opinion."

****

bChapter 3/b

br

Dinner was a very silent affair.  
  
'Perhaps some professors picked up on Snape's and my foul moods,' mused Hermione. 'It doesn't help that Snape and I are sitting next to each other.' By the time Severus and Hermione had gotten to the teacher's lounge, the professors had taken all of the other seats. They had been forced to sit next to each other. Another problem was the Snape was left- handed, and he was sitting to the right of Hermione. Every time he used his knife or picked up his fork, Hermione got elbowed in the ribs. Every time he did this, Severus muttered something quick that sounded remotely like a "sorry" but he didn't seem too sorry. Besides, he was elbowing very hard for someone who did it on an accident. Just as the plates were cleared and house elves put dessert on the table, Professor Snape went very pale and slumped backwards into his chair. Beads of sweat popped out on his forehead. Only Hermione and Professor Dumbledore took any notice, as he was sitting on the other side of Snape. He looked at Hermione and motioned for her to help him. Both Professor Dumbledore and Hermione stood, helped Snape to his feet, and practically dragged him out of the room. Surprisingly, Snape was light. It seemed as if no one else saw them, or noticed.  
  
Once they were outside the teacher's lounge, Albus Dumbledore asked: "Can you hold him up for a minute? I'll get a chair." Hermione nodded. Professor Dumbledore slid out from under Severus's arm, leaning him onto Hermione. Now that she had his full weight on her, Snape didn't seem so light.  
  
"Accio chair!" A chair came zooming out of a classroom doorway, to stop in front of Albus. Then Hermione and Dumbledore helped Snape sit.  
  
"I-I'm fine, l-let me up," whispered Snape. He seemed very weak, for he could barely struggle against them.  
  
"He needs to get off Hogwarts grounds so he can apparate. Right now Voldermort is calling a Death-Eater meeting." Albus told Hermione.  
  
"He won't be this weak once he gets off Hogwarts grounds. Something about the goodness of the power here makes him like this. Could you take him to Hogsmeade?" He then told her she couldn't use anything magical to get Snape there. Voldermort could tell when magic was being used on a Death-Eater when he is calling a meeting, and that Voldermort would be suspicious.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I-"  
  
"There isn't any time for questions, not now. Go!" At the unusual sounding command from Dumbledore, Hermione nodded bravely, trying to feel that way. She helped Snape stand by slipping an arm around his waist and tottered down the hallway with him. As soon as they were out of the sight of Dumbledore, Snape seemed a lot better. He was able to walk better, though he still tripped.  
  
"You have no clue how it feels to feel this way." Snape mumbled as they got onto the road that led to Hogsmeade. "I can't wait to get off Hogwarts grounds. Yet . . .."  
  
"Yet what?" Asked Hermione asked softly, trying not to break the mood.  
  
"Yet when I get off Hogwarts grounds, I have to apparate. I have to go to the meeting." Snape was getting stronger, he no longer stumbled over nothing, and his coloring looked better in the dim light than it had in the castle. A few feet in front of Hogsmeade, Hermione and Snape stopped.  
  
"Professor Snape, about earlier? I'm very sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm an adult now, and I should act like one. I didn't think at all. Goodnight Professor Snape," said a very sheepish Hermione.  
  
"Oh I doubt it." His voice was already back to normal. That same sarcastic voice. Snape moved smoothly out of her grip as if nothing had been wrong. He walked forward, into Hogsmeade, and apparated.  
  
'He didn't even bother saying goodbye.' She thought. 'Whom am I joking? This is Severus Snape we're talking about here.' Suddenly, her mother's voice echoed in her head. I_"The harder it is for you to like someone, the more they need your friendship."_ /IHermione's mother, Rachel, had told her that often. She had never told Hermione why, but seemed to live by it, always trying to get along with everyone. 'Maybe he I_needs_/I my friendship. He doesn't seem to have many friends.' Right then, no matter how much she despised him, Hermione decided she would be kind to Snape, and call him Severus, not by his last name. She sighed, knowing that it would be difficult, and started walking back to Hogwarts.   
  
  
As Albus Dumbledore walked back into the teacher's lounge, all of the Professors looked up.  
  
"So?" Asked Minerva, "Did she take him?"  
  
"Yes, she did. It's ironic though, don't you think?"  
  
"How so?" Squeaked Filibur Flitwick  
  
"Well, we're trying to get Hermione and Severus together, right? That is positive, but the state that we are getting them together in isn't very positive."  
  
"We can only hope something positive will come out of it," said Minerva solemnly. "On a lighter note, don't you think they are prefect for each other?"  
  
"Oh, yes, both are very smart, both are loners and they don't seem to fit in too well," replied Poppy.  
  
"Now what shall we do next to get them together?"  
  
  
"Headmaster?" Hermione poked her head round the door to Albus's office.  
  
"Please, come in, Hermione. If I must call you Hermione, then you must call me Albus." His eyes twinkled.  
  
"About tonight, why didn't any of the teacher's look up? You couldn't have put a spell on them to not see Severus, or on us . . .."  
  
"Very good, Hermione. The teachers don't look up because, well, lets say the Severus doesn't like to feel weak. He blew up once, in front of all the teachers. Most of the teachers are afraid of him. Even if they are afraid of him, they would still miss him. If that's all?" Hermione nodded, too tired to speak anymore.  
  
"Then I suggest you go to bed. You look tired." Hermione waved a sleepy goodbye and trudged downstairs toward her rooms.

****

bChapter 4/b

br

The next morning, when Hermione woke up, the sun was shining through the three windows behind the bed. She got up, took a quick shower, ate some toast that she summoned from the kitchens, and then headed down to Madame Pomfrey's Office. After investigating the office and the examining room and glancing into Poppy's rooms, she realized Poppy wasn't there. Hermione figured Poppy was just running a little late. She saw some bedpans in the sink and decided to start scrubbing them while she waited. After scrubbing five of them, Hermione glanced at the time. She had arrived at 7.30 and it was now 8.00. Something was definitely wrong. Just as Hermione was turning around Madame Pomfrey came in with her wand pointed behind her. On a stretcher, behind her, was the bloodied form of Severus Snape.  
  
"Hermione, would you get the wound-cleaning potion? It's on the shelf to your right," Poppy said as she directed the stretcher into the room. Albus and Minerva came in after. Hermione got the potion, and some gauze, a roll of tape and other things she thought they might need. After dumping them on a cart, she wheeled in over to the bed where Severus now was. Albus and Minerva stood in a corner, out of the way, their faces drawn.  
  
"What happened to him?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice. Seeing anyone like that was terrible.  
  
"Voldermort discovered that Severus spied on the dark side. Voldermort was killing him through the cruciatus curse. Some Aurors came just in time and saved him, bringing him here" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Here's your first test, Hermione. What should I do first?" Asked Poppy.  
  
"Check to see if anything life threatening is wrong." Hermione supplied without hesitation.  
  
"Good. How do you do so?"  
  
"You do a body-checking spell. The spell is used to see if anything physically wrong with the body."  
  
"Wonderful. Please, continue. After that, take care of his cuts and scrapes. I need to talk with Minerva and Dumbledore. Call me if anything is wrong." Hermione nodded. After saying this, Madame Pomfrey ushered Minerva and Albus out the door, and into the hallway. First Hermione undid Severus robes, shirt and shoes, revealing a pale, muscled, chest. After sitting in a chair pulled up close to his bed, Hermione sunk deep into meditation. Unlike other spells, the body-checking spell required only two things: the Healer and the injured person. Next she took Severus's hand and let the magic come. Hermione ignored all of the cuts, scrapes and bruises that were already starting to form. Luckily, most of them where on his torso, arms and face, preventing any embarrassing situations. An image came into her mind: the dark mark. _That_ wasn't what she needed either. There in his backbone, an imperfection, a . . .  
  
"MADAME POMFREY!" Hermione called, struggling to get up, being stiff after doing healing meditation. Madame Pomfrey came running into the room, followed, yet again by Minerva and Albus.  
  
"H-he doesn't have any disks in his spinal cord! How could that happen?" Hermione asked shakily.  
  
"Are you sure Hermione?" Poppy replied cautiously.  
  
"None! There's not even any residue of them!"  
  
"Excuse us, but what does that mean?" Interrupted Minerva. Albus nodded, agreeing with her.  
  
"Your spinal cord has vertebrae, bones with nerves inside, coming off it. The disks are what keeps the vertebrae cushioned and from banging into each other. Without disks, moving is excruciatingly painful."  
  
"Can anything be done for this?" Albus asked, the twinkle from his eyes gone.  
  
"Yes, it's a rare potion that takes two weeks to make, and then two weeks for the potion to work." Hermione said. Noticing Severus's still bleeding wounds, she picked up a cloth and began to clean his them.  
  
  
After cleaning up all of the cuts, Hermione sat back to ease the cricks in her neck. Sometime during her work, the teachers had left, seeing to finding the recipe for the potion, and to find a brace for Severus. Noticing for the first time how cold it was in the infirmary, Hermione summoned a blanket from a shelf, and covered Severus. After she was finished and had sat again, Severus groaned and shifted miserably on the bed, followed by a gasp of pain. His eyes slowly opened.  
  
"How do you feel?" She asked. Her voice was quiet, comforting.  
  
"Horrid." The comment lacked its usual sarcastic tone. Evidently Severus thought so too, for he made a face.  
  
"Wait a minute, I'll go call Madame Pomfrey. She's right in her office." Or so Hermione hoped. She moved to get up, but Severus's hand clamped down on her wrist.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Severus half-whispered, half-moaned. Hermione wrenched her wrist out of his grip, hauled him over onto his side, and shoved a bed pan into his hands, all just in time for him to be sick. Only later did Hermione realize how much that must have hurt. Because he was on his side, his hair began to fall. Without thinking yet again, Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and pulled it back with one hand. Her other hand rested on the back of his neck. When he was done, Hermione added extra pillows and helped him lay back. The process made him gasp with even more pain, though he tried not to show it. When Hermione looked up, she saw that she had an audience. Minerva, Poppy and Albus all stood in the doorway.  
  
"Well?" She asked. While she was waiting, she poured a glass of water and helped Severus drink it.  
  
"We have found the potion. Since Severus seems unable to brew it, I myself will be doing so. You, Hermione will take care of him until he is better." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Wh-what!" Sputtered Severus. If it hadn't been for his back, Hermione suspected he would have thrown a temper tantrum. Dumbledore turned to Minerva and Poppy, but somehow including Hermione.  
  
"I'd like to speak to Professor Snape- alone please." He said. So Hermione, Minerva and Poppy filed out into the hallway. Just before the door shut, all three heard a voice complain:  
  
"It's not fair!" Just like a three year old. The voice belonged to Severus Snape. As soon as the door shut, they doubled over into laughter.

bChapter 5/b

br

When Albus Dumbledore came out into the hallway, he found Hermione, Poppy, and Minerva laughing hysterically.  
  
"Is something humorous, ladies?" He asked. Somehow, Hermione managed to get her breath back.  
  
"Severus." She gasped, and doubled over in laughter again.  
  
  
The rest of Hermione's morning consisted of learning where Poppy stored everything, from supplies to medical records. After that, Hermione helped Poppy organize her supplies. When they were done, Poppy ushered her into the office.  
  
"When someone comes into the infirmary, a chime goes off in here." Poppy told her. "You can't hear it out there, so when you're in the infirmary, pay attention."  
  
"Okay. Is the chime in yours and my rooms, too?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, it is. In your rooms, and mine, though, the louder the chimes are, the more serious the accident." She replied. "Now it is lunchtime. Would you mind staying with Severus? He needs to eat, and you do too." Before Hermione answered that, she didn't mind, Poppy hurried out of the room, calling "See you later, Hermione!"  
  
"Something fishy is going on here." Hermione mused aloud as she walked out of the office and into the infirmary. Thankfully, Severus was asleep, so Hermione could muse aloud as much as she wanted to.  
  
"Why did Poppy leave so fast? Why does Dumbledore want me taking care of Severus?" She sat next to Severus. The more she pondered it, the further away the answer became. "Oh well. I'll find out within a month, I suppose." After all, she was stuck with Severus Snape for a month. Sighing, Hermione rose and went back into the office to do some paperwork.  
  
When Severus awoke, a smile began spreading across his face, and though he didn't know it, Hermione did. She had been about to go into the infirmary when he smiled in his sleep. She thought he looked a lot less evil, for lack of a better word. Abruptly, his smile faded. He peered around carefully with his eyes, and he saw no one. After biting down on his lip tightly, Severus used his hand to grab his wand lying on the bed table and point the end at himself.

"Ava-"

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted. Severus's wand flew from his hand and into her's. She was furious at him. 

"What do you think your doing?" Hermione asked in a strained voice. Strained from keeping herself from yelling at him. When he didn't answer, Hermione sighed. After a moments contemplation, she put rather powerful binding spell on Severus and the bed. He wouldn't be able to get off the bed without her counter-spell. 

"I'll sit here until your ready to talk, ok, Severus?" Hermione told him as she sat in a chair by the bed. She picked up a book on the end table and began to read. After sitting there patiently for ten minutes, pretending to read, Hermione finally got what she was looking for. A response.

  
"What's that saying muggle's use? Great brains have similar brain waves?" He asked. As Hermione laughed, Severus scowled. Though it wasn't the best topic, at least it was conversation.   
  
"No, it is 'Great minds think alike'." She laughed. It felt great to be able to joke around with someone. Hermione missed Harry and Ron so much that it was like a constant ache in her heart. Though she didn't fancy them, she loved them as much as family. "So what brought that around?" She asked, hoping to get him to talk about anything. He looked at the book she was reading.

"The title of your book is 'Great Muggle Quotes'," he said, pointing out quite plainly that she hadn't been reading.

"Well, I was thinking about what you just tried to do. Don't you care about how much everyone would hurt after your gone? Albus? Minerva?" and after a pause, "Me?" He snorted at that.

"I doubt that you would miss me at all. No one would, except maybe Albus, for he would need a new potions teacher." Sighing, Hermione shook her head. He was completely wrong!

"Ok, I will give you that not many people like you. But that is entirely your own fault. You don't let anyone get close to you. I think most people would miss you though. Where would Hogwarts be without the grumpy potions master?" Hermione asked impishly, despite the circumstances. Severus sneered delicately at her.

"Why should I bother? No one wants to be friends with a death eater, even if he is a sp- why am I talking to you? Just go away!" With much effort, Severus rolled onto his side, his back to Hermione.

"I'm always here, you know that? Whenever you need me, for whatever. Even if it's 2.30 in the morning, I'll be there," Hermione told him. "So what do you want for lunch?" She asked. "We need to eat."  
  
  
"Did you notice how she called him Severus?" Poppy asked Minerva, at dinner. Everyone was partying because they had successfully pulled off getting them together for at least a month. That would really help the Hermione and Snape cause.  
  
"Yes, I did. How long do you think until their wedding, Poppy?" Minerva joked. And why not? Severus would be okay, even if it wasn't for a month. The teachers had schemed up this wonderful plan, and Mr. & Mrs. Snape would be the result. If it wasn't, well, they would die trying. Little did they know that Severus had attempted suicide . . .  
  
  
On her way back from getting plates of food for both herself and Severus, Hermione stopped outside of the teachers lounge. She could hear loud noises coming from within. It sounded almost like a party. Peeking through the crack in the door confirmed it. The professors were having a party. But why?

****

bChapter 6/b

br  
When Severus awoke, the first thing he noticed was the pain in his body. Not having any disks in his back stopped Severus from moving the tiniest portion of a fraction without gasping in pain, or at least feeling like he had been run over by a muggle truck. Multiple times, at the very least.  
  
The second thing Severus noticed were the quiet voices in the hallway. After opening his eyes and squinting a little, Severus could just make out Albus and Granger.  
  
"I don't think there's enough room in the dungeons for us," she was saying. "Besides," after lowering her voice further, "it's gloomy down there!" Severus could just imagine Albus' eyes twinkling at the statement.  
  
"I would like to get you and Severus settled as soon as possible. Would you meet me, with Severus, in your rooms in 15 minutes? His rooms should be ready by then," Albus told her.  
  
"See you then, Professor Du-Albus," Hermione responded, as she entered the infirmary. Severus shut his eyes, but- "Your awake Severus Snape. Don't pretend." By now, she was standing by his bed. "We're moving into my rooms, so I can better take care of you." Hermione told him cheerily. At this, Severus smiled inwardly. She had just set herself right up for Severus!  
  
"Why not my rooms?" Severus waited patiently for the answer. Oh, how he just loved sarcasm and having the last word.  
  
"Sunlight is crucial for recovery, and the dungeons aren't sanitary enough for someone with a weak immune system," Hermione replied without missing a beat. For one of the rare times in Severus' life, he was speechless.

****

bChapter 7/b

br

"Here we are! These are my rooms," Hermione told the sleeping Severus. He had fallen asleep on his bed while she pushed him down the hallway. Hermione had come into the infirmary to find Severus pretending to sleep. Hopefully, he had just awoken and not heard Hermione tell the headmaster about Severus attempted suicide. She had debated whether or not to tell the Headmaster. In the end, her conschuncins had won her out. Hermione had told Albus. He had just sighed and told her to try to help him.

"Professors? We're here!" Hermione called as she entered her rooms. As she pushed Severus's bed into the middle of the room, she spotted a square of parchment on the mantle. It read:br

centerI

__

Hermione & Severus,

Minerva and I will leave you two 

to your own devices. Severus' s bedroom is 

off your own. There is also a small 

bathing room, too. Minerva and I are going 

down to his quarters to get some of his 

things. See you soon,

Albus & Minerva

P.s. Madame Pomfrey says Severus 

needs a bath before he gets into bed.

/I/centerbr

"Oh boy, a bath! This is going to be fun," laughed Hermione. She left Severus in her living room and went to explore his room. When Hermione got to her bedroom, there was an extra door next to her dresser, about where a door to her bathroom should lead. When she went in though, she found it to be Severus's new rooms. 

The walls were white, with dark mahogany trim. There was only one window, but it had a window seat, with dark green velvet curtains and cushions. The bed was rather large, with silvery curtains and a green velvet down comforter. There were two nightstands, and a dresser. Surprisingly, there was also a closet. In it was a wheelchair, a brace for Severus's back, and a walker too. 

'Dumbledore has got to be joking. Severus, using this stuff?' Hermione thought. 'He's way too proud for any of this.' Hermione poked around in his rooms a little bit more and then returned to get Severus. When she returned, though, he was awake.

"Hello! Awake I see. I was thinking, since your going into a new bed, do you want to take a bath first?" Hermione asked him, not even bothering to hide her evil grin, "Yes, I think you must, you aren't even in pajamas yet!" Severus just looked at her in open-mouthed horror as Hermione pushed the hospital bed into his bedroom, and then stripped off the sheets.

"Are you going to behave? To put you in the tub I need to take off the binding spell," Hermione said. 

"No! Go away! Don't even touch me!" he told her at a full snarl. He crossed his arms in front of him, though it was labored. Hermione just stood there, waiting for the correct answer.

"Your not going to go away, by chance, are you?" he asked after a few moments, sighing. At that, Hermione smiled. 

"Didn't I tell you that already? Whenever you need me, I'll be there. Would you rather Poppy give you a bath?"

"Ok, so when's bath time?" Hermione was about to answer when there was a knock at the door.

"Wait a sec, that's probably Albus and Minerva." She opened the door to find Minerva and Albus with a few boxes filled with stuff.

"We wil-ll be goi-ing, no-w," Minerva stuttered quickly before dragging Albus away by the arm. He waved cheerily as he was dragged backwards down the hall. It seemed no one wanted to be around Snape when he was being forced into a bath.


	2. Chapter 8

Yes, I know, this is incredibly late. I'm sorry! I'm lazy, what can I say?

br

****

bChapter 8/b

br

"This is going to be fun," Hermione muttered under her breath as she levitated Severus's things into her rooms. "Shall we proceed with your-" she stopped after seeing he was asleep again. An evil grin lit up her face.

Five minutes later, Hermione was just levitating a sleeping Severus over to the bathtub off his bedroom. She stripped off his pants and found out the answer to a question she had never bothered to think about: boxers or briefs? Hermione had to stifle her giggles; satin boxers with silver and green snakes did that to you. After divesting Severus of his boxers, Hermione quickly lowered him into the tub that was already filled with hot water and bubbles. 'I really hope I can pull this off. If he wakes up, I'm in deep trouble.' Hermione went into the other room and searched in his things for bathroom stuff. Finding none, Hermione summoned her most plain, non-female bath supplies from her bathroom. She then kneeled by the bathtub and helped herself to some shampoo. Tentatively touching, Hermione began to lather his sticky, greasy hair. Severus immediately stiffened- his dislike for being touched shown even in his sleep. Just as Hermione turned around to find a cup to rinse the shampoo out of his hair-

"W-where am I?" he asked. Hermione nervously turned around. "You!" 

"What?" Hermione asked, pretending to play dumb. She could only hope he believed her. "Come on, let me rinse your hair," she said, kneeling down by the tub and filling the cup she had grabbed with water. He shifted nervously, Hermione noted with satisfaction. 'He'd better be nervous around me,' she thought, and dumped the cup of water over his head.

"M-miss Granger!" he sputtered, blinking rapidly to get the water out of his eyes. "If you think you can do this to me-"

"I can," Hermione said quietly. "Professor Dumbledore said I was to take care of you until you got better, remember?" 

"I am not an invalid! Professor Dumbledore cannot say what you are to do with me!" he yelled.

"You attempted to kill yourself. You can't even move the slightest bit without feeling pain. Not only are you physically unstable, but emotionally too." Hermione said, while refilling the cup with water. She planned on getting his hair clean- not as if he could stop her. Severus's face showed an unidentifiable emotion before it went blank. He met her answer with stony silence. 

When she was done giving him a bath, Hermione drained the water from the tub and levitated Severus from the tub to his new bed. After quickly muttering a drying charm, and covering him with a blanket, she walked into her living room and brought his things into his room. She set down his stuff, and began rummaging through it. 

"What would you like to wear?" she asked, looking up from one of the boxes she was looking through. Severus stayed silent. Finally, after looking though half of his things, Hermione found a pair of boxers and a T-shirt. Without warning, Hermione pointed her wand at Severus and muttered, "Stupefy." A numbing spell could have been used just as well, but knocking Snape unconscious had the added benefit of putting the binding spell back on Severus and the bed without embarrassing him. 

Now that Hermione could dress Severus without causing him pain, Hermione had no clue how to go about dressing him. 

'Well, I've dressed infants before, it can't be that much different' she thought. Hermione slipped the t-shirt over his head, noting that she still needed to comb out his hair. She managed somehow to put his arms though the sleeves and pull the shirt down. Next she pulled the blanket down, carefully keeping her mind blank. She slipped the pair of boxers onto his legs and hurriedly pulled them up. Next Hermione pulled the blankets up over Severus. After that, Hermione placed the binding spell back on Severus and the bed, rendering it impossible for Severus to get off the bed.

"Ennervate," Hermione muttered. 


End file.
